


Two Fisted Tango

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Warriors (1979), The Warriors (Yurick) - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, M/M, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Tension, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan is used to this. He's used to Ajax wanting to come out on top as the alpha male and every time Swan let's him. He lets Ajax beat it out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Fisted Tango

This time Ajax had been pissed about something or another. Ajax was irate because him and Cleon had a run in with the Jones Street Boys. The Jones Street Boys were known to run their mouths a lot and this always pissed Ajax off, but Cleon shot him down when he told Ajax to keep his mouth shut and soldier. Ajax didn't believe in a non-violent solution.

It always seemed to start like this. Ajax would come storming in with a chip on his shoulder the size of Manhattan and begin to spew obscenities, more or less, at Swan as if he were Ajax's source of rage. Swan would listen to Ajax's tirade until he was finished and when Swan had gotten the brawler to calm down it inevitably started another argument. This argument inevitably lead to a fight and the fight would turn into sex.

Right now they were in the middle of one of their love/hate fights. They had landed a few good hits on each other. Swan mostly went for Ajax's face and Ajax loved nothing more than to knock the breath out of his opponent with low gut punches. Each time Ajax dug a fist into Swan's sternum the war chief would grunt and stumble slightly, kneeling to catch his breath.

Swan got up on shaky feet and when to blindly swing at Ajax, hitting him across the jaw hard enough to split his lip. Ajax growled grabbed Swan by the shoulders, pulling him down as his knee came up to slam in his ribcage. The force if the blow knocked Swan to the ground with a heavy thud and left him coughing for air.

Ajax grabbed a handful of Swan's hair and dragged him to his feet, relishing the wince it earned him. Ajax took a moment to take in the delicious sight of Swan. Out of breath, bruised, panting. The way the war chief's neck arched was beautiful and lean and pale. It was only now that Ajax understood just how Swan got his name.

He was winding up for a solid kidney punch, one Ajax knew would drive home his victory, but Swan the ever so graceful and elegant warrior twisted out of Ajax's hold at the last second. Ajax's fist fell through with no success, letting Swan gain the upper hand by tackling Ajax to the ground so that he was flat on his back. Ajax grunted his displeasure.

But Swan's small victory is short lived when Ajax gets his elbows under him to throw Swan off of him, pinning the war chief to the ground instead. Swan makes an "oomph" sound and lets Ajax pin his wrists above his head so that he is in complete surrender. Swan knows he can take Ajax, knows all his moves, but he knows Ajax needs this.

"Don't tell me you're goin' wimpy on me, war chief. I might out rank you soon," Ajax taunts with a cocky grin and soon he has Swan pinned firmly to the ground with his legs spread wide, discarding jeans and underwear hastily.

Sometimes Ajax takes a moment or two to strip them completely bare but tonight is not one of those nights. Ajax is too revved up and ready to blow like he always is when him and Swan are alone. He wastes no time in sugar coating or romanticizing reality and goes straight to what they both want.

Swan is used to this. He's used to Ajax wanting to come out on top as the alpha male and every time Swan let's him. He lets Ajax beat it out of him. Ajax is never sweet and slow. He is fast and rough. It hurts, sure, but Swan needs it to be rough in order for this to work. In order for their "relationship" to thrive. And Swan takes everything Ajax gives him.

Ajax begins to thrust violently against Swan's body, wrapping a hand around Swan's pale and elegant throat as the man below moans out cries of both pain and pleasure. It hurts more than any punch to the gut Ajax could ever give him. Swan struggles against Ajax's choke hold but it only makes the brawler tighten his hand more firmly, making it's presence known.

Swan gasps as his air supply is cut short, making each of his breaths thicker and more labored as Ajax thrusts harder. They fall into a familiar pattern and pace, finding their perfect niche. The friction between them is just like any other waking moment they're around each other. Jagged and firm. Like they have something to prove.

Swan looks so beautifully pitiful like this and it couldn't possibly turn Ajax on even more. With each thrust into Swan's body he can feel all his muscles contracting to take his cock with strained ease. Ajax loves it. He loves hearing those pained moans of pleasure tumble out of Swan's pretty mouth. He loves making Swan struggle for his orgasm. It makes Ajax slow down his thrusts to make them more shallow, more sharp. And each stab into Swan results in a shout.

Ajax grins smugly, knowing he's found Swan's weakness and continues to exploit it. Each jab is stapled with a grunt and Swan squirms under Ajax's body, grappling for some form of anchor. He grips at Ajax's chest, his vest, and even his muscles but it's no use. His hands can't remember how to work so Swan ends up just rubbing his hands all over Ajax's body, feeling each flexing muscle under his fingertips.

Ajax seems to like this since he makes a noise of approval. He's so vain. Swan swears he feels Ajax trying to flex now and he turns his head as much as he can off to one side, wincing at the bruises forming on his stomach as he clenches his body. He hears Ajax breathing heavily and shallow above him and it makes him twitch.

He hasn't touched himself since they started and he doesn't attempt to now because Swan knows he's not allowed to. Everything about Ajax is egotistical and sadistic. Ajax needs the satisfaction of making Swan come from his cock alone and he doesn't get his way he'll throw a tantrum like a child.

After this is over Swan will reflect on this and realize that he has both the easiest and hardest part of this unstable relationship. Easy because he doesn't have to do anything and hard because he needs to do something. He needs to fight back more and teach Ajax a lesson instead of surrendering so easily. The only reason he doesn't is because he's afraid of losing what they do have. No matter how hectic it is.

Swan is thankful that this time Ajax is more quiet and has his big mouth shut. If Ajax had been really pissed off then Swan would be subjected to a tirade of degrading words and homophobic language. Swan knew Ajax didn't mean it, simply his own insecurities surfacing, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

The war chief is snapped out of his thoughts when, on a particularly hard thrust, Ajax hits something inside of him, something that always seems to unravel him so quick. It's painful and the most glorious feeling. It starts in the pit of his battered stomach and extends down to his groin, flooding it with warmth and fuzziness. His nerves ignite to make his body shake and tingle and he lets a beautiful moan escape his parted lips.

Ajax growls triumphantly and thrusts a few more times the same exact way, watching as Swan explodes all over himself with little grace. Swan gasps and moans as his orgasm lights the stars behind his eyes, letting his whole body be wracked with waves of pleasure. The hand around his throat is clutching harder now and he strains to breathe, choking on half hearted moans that don't quite make it off the tip of his tongue. Somewhere distant Swan can hear Ajax give a satisfied chuckle.

Soon thereafter, Ajax lets his own release catch up to him. He never could hang on any longer after the display Swan would give him. Fueled by the brutality and the squeeze of Swan's body around his cock, Ajax thrusts a final time into Swan to spill his seed deep into the war chief, grunting with frustration when Swan's body tenses, making it harder to push against the resistance of Swan's entrance.

Swan can feel each throb and jerk of Ajax's cock as he quivers around him, their pulses joining as one at the point where their bodies connect. Ajax collapses onto Swan from exhaustion if only for a moment. In this moment of release and clarity Swan can feel like he's in a normal and healthy relationship with Ajax. He knows it's silly and far from the truth but it's all Swan has. Who knows? Maybe one day Ajax will grow up.

Until then, Swan will dream for normality.


End file.
